


shoot! take a panorama

by chaeiz (sparklingmini)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Illnesses, blame ‘panorama’ for this sorry, model!yujin, photography student!wonyoung, uni students wonyoung and yujin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/chaeiz
Summary: filming yujin will always be wonyoung’s favourite pastime.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	shoot! take a panorama

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses for this except i blame izone for performing ‘panorama’, the lyrics are so sad, and i’m also sad, so welcome to This. this is my first time writing for annyeongz and it is Sad, i’m very sorry. this is also my first time writing major character death and i’m very sorry if it’s bad, i tried :(
> 
> title from: panorama - iz*one

filming yujin will always be wonyoung’s favourite pastime.

to wonyoung, she’s the prettiest girl in the world, and there’s no one that will be able to change her mind.

wonyoung is currently living her life through the films and photos she’s made and taken of yujin, because why not? her model girlfriend allowed her to, and who’s insane enough to  _ not _ do it? certainly not wonyoung.

her first recording of yujin is one of her favourites. it was after yujin had just been accepted into the place she had wanted to model at for so long. yujin’s bouncing around, hands up in the air, letter waving around at the force. wonyoung took a couple of photos with yujin’s model poses as a practise for her. (also for wonyoung’s photography assignment.)

that day is forever engraved in her mind, and in her camera. she already misses the smiling face of yujin.

her next recording of yujin is one of their first picnic dates. wonyoung absolutely  _ loves _ picnic dates, it’s in her dna. so, she decided to take her best friend on what she calls a healing date. yujin just laughed at her, agreeing with her quickly when wonyoung hit her. (softly, she’s not  _ that _ mean.)

yujin’s smile is wide, teeth showing, eyes crinkling, and it’s as clear as day that yujin is feeling happiness. wonyoung feels herself smiling again, just looking at the video, because yujin’s smile had always been contagious.

the next one is the first time yujin had even gotten behind the wheel of a car. wonyoung could not miss that for the world.

wonyoung herself is sat in the back, behind the passenger seat, camera filming all of yujin’s facial expressions as her dad taught her how to drive. wonyoung still laughs at yujin’s panicked expression to this day. (even if yujin hated it.) after, she kept begging wonyoung to delete the footage, wonyoung never did, even if she told yujin she did.

all of her videos aren’t just happy though. wonyoung has taken videos of yujin when she was at her absolute lowest and her absolute highest.

yujin’s life wasn’t all smooth roads ahead, and it had always hurt wonyoung to see her best friend go through everything that she was going through. she couldn’t do anything about it though, and that’s maybe when wonyoung realised she may have failed as a best friend and eventually girlfriend.

wonyoung’s confession video vlog is one she plays everyday, over and over again, like she’s stuck in a loop of insanity; but it brings her immense  _ joy. _ seeing that video brings out a joy in which wonyoung doesn’t think she has anymore in her daily life; just for that video.

her vlog starts out with wonyoung doing her daily routine, choosing her outfit, putting on makeup, and just very basic getting ready things. but soon her video ends up being exclusively about yujin. (is anyone surprised?) it wasn’t just her normal ”yujin rambling” (as their friends had dubbed it), oh no, she rambles on about how she’s going to confess to yujin, after getting past that one stage of denial and realising that yujin likes her as well.

next, it’s wonyoung outside the hospital building, she’s got a computer bag in hand and she looks nervous, despite being sure of what outcome she’s about to receive. she gets through the lobby no problem and she chats with the ladies there. she’s gotten too accustomed to this.

then, it cuts to her best friend lying in one of those boring hospital beds in the blaringly white hospital after another one of her nasty falls. it pains wonyoung to see her go through this, but she just knows that her soon-to-be girlfriend (yes, she’s that confident), will overcome this and she’ll get back to being the active yujin she knows and loves.

she walks into yujin’s room and she’s awake, wires and tubes hanging out of her and it almost makes wonyoung want to throw up. she overcomes it though and hands the computer bag over to yujin after greeting her hi and asking how she is.

“same as always,” she replied blankly, “but now that you’re here i feel much better!”

yujin quickly turned on the computer, immediately knowing the password to wonyoung’s computer. the camera goes a bit shaky as wonyoung fishes out the usb drive from the back pocket of her jeans. (admittedly not the best idea she’s had.)

yujin’s face shows visible confusion, but wonyoung gestures with one hand to the computer. she plugs it in and immediately recognises the usb name as one of their more popular inside jokes and she laughs shortly before coughing. when she calms down, she clicks on the usb before clicking on the only folder there, by the name of “for yujin <3” there’s a video of the same title and yujin clicks on that too.

using wonyoung’s editing skills with photos, short videos from their time as best friends, and the poetry skills she learnt in grade five, she’s managed to create a story filled with how she came to love yujin in that not-so-platonic way anymore. the camera focuses on yujin's face the entire video so wonyoung can see the little intricacies of her face, because she’ll always have the video, but not yujin’s first reaction.

in the end, yujin says yes and the video cuts off abruptly.

wonyoung wishes she had more of the major videos of yujin being happy, but it’s the end of her happiness era and the start of wonyoung’s heartbreak.

there’s a lot more videos of yujin crying than what wonyoung would have liked after the confession video, but it shows that even bright yujin had her down moments.

one of the major videos of her crying is when yujin had to quit her modelling job. it broke the hearts of everyone who knew yujin and knew how much she enjoyed modelling, and how it was the only thing aside from wonyoung that kept her the happiest.

in the video, yujin’s crying while she’s on the phone with her modelling agency. in the bland room of her hospital room, yujin cries while she utters the words “i want to quit.”

she never wanted to quit. she never wanted to stop being a model, it was her one goal in life, to be a model, but the world never works out the way you want it to.

another upsetting video of yujin, is her getting news of her condition not getting any better. wonyoung shouldn’t be surprised, if her videos are any indication into anything, it’s that yujin wasn’t destined to get better.

yujin’s unlucky, there’s no doubt about that, and it’s heartbreaking for wonyoung to see her normally shining girlfriend so down in the dumps, but who knows if her shining smile will creep back onto her face, but wonyoung will surely try.

this next video is of wonyoung taking yujin out on her last date. it’s not very far from the hospital and it’s just a quick little date at a coffee shop.

yujin looks so,  _ so _ pretty here, even if she looks almost deathly, because no matter what, wonyoung will always love her girlfriend even at her worst, because she just loves her that much.

yujin still shines in this video, bright smile, crinkling eyes and wonyoung is so deeply in love with her girlfriend.

the last video is something wonyoung would rather forget, but it’s still in her camera’s sd card and she doesn’t have the heart to remove the footage, because despite how much heartache it causes her, it’s still a big part of yujin’s life.

yujin lied in that blank hospital bed for a lot of her life, and at the end of it, even with that ghostly look on her face, even then, yujin is pretty.

even as yujin lays in her casket, she’s still the prettiest person wonyoung has ever laid her eyes on. even as yujin lays in her casket, she’s still the only one wonyoung will ever photograph and video for the rest of her own life.

filming yujin was always wonyoung’s favourite pastime.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reading this can help me with fruit in animal crossing, please message me on [instagram](https://instagram.com/ssamyulluvr) i will love you forever. also, please be my friend, i have no wizone friends 😔


End file.
